


Living another Life

by Emers_Writes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A lot - Freeform, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk's cooking is to die for, Jealous Lance, Keith is good with kids, Keith's the Nanny, Keith's too gay, Kids are awesome, Lance is too gorgeous, Lance is very spanish but can't sing, M/M, Mild Gore, Nanny AU, Nanny AU that also includes a University, Other, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, broganes, everyone loves Lance's mom, flustered keith, klance, mild child abuse, much more tags to come, new bonds happen, oblivious boys, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emers_Writes/pseuds/Emers_Writes
Summary: Keith is saving up money so he can attend his University, so what better to do than Nanny for probably the largest family he's ever met? Keith's always been great with kids, but handsome blue eyed men the same age as him- not so much.Or- The Nanny AU nobody asked for





	1. Getting things started

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smiles4Voltron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiles4Voltron/gifts).



> Hey guys! So this nanny AU is just an idea i've had for a while and decided to make official. I'm just writing this for fun, so unfortunately there wont be a real post-schedule but I promise to post as fast as i can.
> 
> Pidge does have female pronouns in this story, so if you are uncomfortable with that i'm sorry.
> 
> There is Spanish written in the chapters, but I will add the translations in the end notes.
> 
> In the tags, it says "mild child abuse" and "mild gore", and if you are affected by any of those, I will give a warning before the chapter to let you know where to skip. 
> 
> I'm super excited to write this- hope you enjoy.

Keith stands in front of a door, much taller and much wider than him, and he can’t help but notice the difference between his and this one. Mansions of course were a much bigger upgrade than his apartment. Appearance were another factor; differing from the exposed bricks along his walls to polished paint jobs along decorative window sills.

His finger hovers near the doorbell, shaking slightly from the nerves wracking his brain. Keith knew everything was going to be okay, the family would be nice and accepting, yet he was still nervous. Shiro had given him a long talk beforehand about how to act around adults; to keep his manners in check and such. Scoffing, Keith holds his breath and presses his finger against the button.

The first sounds he hears are bell chimes, but they are quickly cut off by a loud crash and the ruckus of voices booming through the building. Suddenly Keith isn’t so sure about this decision. Before he can run away, a prominent voice, obviously not speaking english, shushes others while swinging the door open with a smile.

“Ah! You must be our nanny, Keith!” A woman says in a heavy spanish accent, smile never wavering. Keith flushes, slightly waving. He immediately notices the group of similar looking people behind the woman, ranging of heights and genders. They were all staring at him, which wasn’t making Keith feel better.

Sticking out his hand, he gestures for a handshake (something Shiro specifically told Keith to do once greeting new peers). The woman laughs and takes his hand, not before pulling him forward into a bone crushing hug. To say the least it was comfortable, but everyone behind her was still watching them. 

Feeling his face flush, Keith breaks their stance saying, “Y-Yes, That’s me, Keith.”

“I’m Mrs. Mcclain, but you may call me María.” María smiles warmly. Her eyes widen and she clasps her hands together which causes Keith to flinch. “Yes! Come in, come in! I must introduce you to my family.”

She turns around and the people behind her scurry away from the door leaving a clear path for Keith to walk in. María chants, “¡Vamos, Vamos!” 

Stepping past the entrance, Keith’s breath is taken away by the view. An open ceiling littered with dozens of framed pictures of the same people, maybe more. While their home was a mansion, it is overwhelmingly domesticated. Cultured rugs and furniture are displayed throughout the house, and when Keith follows María past a corner into the kitchen, it’s even more so. Decorated tiles neatly placed along the rim of each counter. Spanish cloths hang over windows, allowing the sun to shine various colors across the floor.

Keith makes sure to stay close to the woman, but doesn’t miss how each person across the room observe him with tentative eyes. María pulls out a stool from underneath their kitchen island and holds a hand out for him to sit. He obliges. In front of Keith, everyone from before is in front of him; some smaller children in the laps of others.

Switching back from Spanish to English, María speaks up, “Let’s start from left to right. The very left is my eldest son, Jóse, and next to him is his wife Emilia. Their child’s name is Lola.” The three of them wave, Lola giving Keith a toothy grin.

“Hey, Keith.” Jóse greets, and Keith waves.

“Next is my second eldest daughter, Sophie, with her son Alex.” The same procedure goes with them, except Alex doesn’t give Keith as warm of a smile like Lola did. He doesn’t blame him, he was no better as a kid.

María taps her hands on the marble counter beneath her and continues, “After my daughter is my middle child, Lance.” Looking over to see his next peer, Keith mentally curses his gay heart. The guy was pretty damn cute. Thank god Keith wasn’t nannying him, he thinks to himself. Lance quirks an eyebrow and gives a half wave before looking away. Keith didn’t have time to wave back.

“Then the last is my youngest daughter, Mía.” Keith smiles and waves, and thankfully gets one in return. She was a cute little girl; hair put into pigtails with pink bows. 

Thinking about it, the whole family shared similar features. Keith noted this before, but having a closer look he’s surprised by just how much. They all have tan skin and brunette hair varying in shades. Jóse and Lance had similar scruffed hair; Jóse’s hair longer. Both little girls wore bows in their hair, but one had two. Alex had short wavy hair that stuck out with the numerous freckles along his cheekbones. Emilia didn’t have the tan skin,but she did have brown hair. Most everyone was a different height, and they for the most part had different shades of eyes. The pair that particularly stood out to Keith were Lance’s. His were such a rich shade of blue it was hard not to stare.

María’s voice interrupts his thoughts, “My husband, Pedro, is unfortunately out at work, but you will be able to meet him later.”

“That’s alright.” Keith says; smiling for reassurance. Not a moment longer, María says something to her family once again then hastily turns to Keith.

“Would you like to discuss the specifics of our nannying?” She asks, gingerly resting a hand on Keith’s forearm. The contact normally would’ve made him uncomfortable, but something about this woman was anything but.

“Yes, please.”

. . .

 

“Keith,” The two of them had moved to somewhere more comfortable after the family dispersed, “I’d like to thank you again for helping out our family. I know it is a large one, but we are gentle and don't bite.” María jokes. She has a cup of tea between her hands, holding the steam underneath her nose, and she speaks again (which Keith has noticed the family is quite chattery), “The three youngest aren’t too much of a handful, so I’m sure you will get along fine. Lola, Alex and Mía are wonderful children.” 

Keith has a cup of tea in his hands as well. Not quite sure what flavor but he isn’t too worried. He lifts it up to his lips and takes a sip. The first thing he tastes is honey.

“I bet they are.” 

The living room was spacious. Across the couch was a coffee table littered with coloring pages and crayons; Lola currently scribbling on a sheet.

Speaking of Lola, “She is our youngest, not even in pre-school. Next year though, next year she will be starting.” María speaks of her niece so fondly, Keith’s chest aches a little. The thought that someone could love another so dearly amazed him.

“She’s cute.” Keith admits, probably for the second time that day. “Anything I need to be aware of during the day when I’m with her?”

Shaking her head, María smiles, “Other than her watermelon allergy and the fact we don’t have any melon in our household, she should be a piece of cake.” Keith laughs, but it is nothing compared to the beautiful sound of María’s; her laugh mighty and worn.

“¡mamá!” A voice calls along with footsteps across their stone floors. Lance rushes into the room, but pauses when he notices Keith sitting in the chair next to his mom. He rubs the back of his neck, “I’m heading out to meet up with Hunk and Pidge, I’ll be back before dinner.”

Keith almost knits his brows together. Lance knew Pidge? María speaks up beside him.

“Alright. Stay safe, mijo. If I find you’re late for dinner again, you’ll be staying home and babysat along with your siblings by Keith here.” He flushes, not expecting to be apart of their conversation. Keith doesn’t notice Lance flush too. He was still in shock about them having mutual friends. Did that mean Lance went to their University (or the one he’s saving to go to)?

“I won’t be late! It was one time mamá!” Running up to his mother, Lance kisses her on the head and gives Keith a slight wave before running out in a hurry.

Keith hears another laugh, more fond though, “He’s the troublemaker in the family. Always on his feet.”

“Does he go to University?” He stupidly asks. The woman beside him nods.

“Yes! He goes to Florida State.” She says, placing her empty mug on the counter next to her armrest. Lola turns towards Keith, “Do you go there, too?” 

He watches María’s eyes widen. Patting her knees, she gasps, “Do you know my son, Lance? He is quite the socialist. Are you studying at the same University as him?” 

“N-No! I um, I don’t know Lance, but I have friends who are in FSU as well.” Keith picks his nails unconsciously. A bad habit he picked up when moving from foster home to foster home; always antsy.

“That’s great! My son is quite the man, I can’t believe I didn’t notice how similar of age you two look.” Don’t worry, Keith can’t believe he didn’t notice as well. Not that he wasn’t noticing anything about Lance…

“Not to change the subject,” Keith starts, “But I start tomorrow on Monday, yes?”

Laughing, María stands up and offers a hand to Keith, who takes it and follows her to the kitchen once again. She puts their cups into the sink and bounces a little. 

“I am so blessed to have such a wonderful man like yourself take care of our children in need. Yes, starting tomorrow. I have, I think, informed you of all the precautions.” 

They walk to the front door and before Keith knows it he’s in another bone crushing hug. “I will see you tomorrow dear, take care.” 

And with that, Keith is riding home with the giddiest smile on his face.


	2. Another Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowww it's been a long time since i originally posted this story. 
> 
> ;-; ive been busy
> 
> But im actually really sorry for keeping anyone waiting, i- uhh- might have forgotten about this story. It's just that i have a "trash doc" and it holds literally a ton of stories i'm writing and it kind of just got lost in there ':D .. BUT HERE IT IS, and here's another chapter :)

Lance, does in fact, arrive to dinner late. How does Keith know this? 

Keith and Lola are sitting in the living room after the whole family says their good mornings and good byes and are watching tv; except they have an extra guest. 

Instead of going up to his room, or anywhere else, Lance just had to sit with them and watch Adventure Time. 

Thank god he was minding his own business though. Keith doesn’t know what he’d do if Lance tried to do his job and look after Lola. 

He ignores the voices in his head and looks over at Lance, who was lounged across a left seat on his phone. Lola laughs at something on the tv and Keith can’t help but smile. She really was cute.

“Hey, uh, Keith?” Lance asks. Keith, startled, quickly looks back at the boy who called him and begs his face isn’t noticeably flushed. 

“Yeah?” He asks. Beside him, Lola is holding onto his arm and continuously laughing at the screen.

“If you have any questions, you can ask.” Lance starts, bouncing his legs on the armrest of the chair. “Just say the word.”

Keith nods. He was grateful for the help, new houses were always a maze. Lola squeezes his arm, causing him to lean a little. He peers down at her, hair in a sloppy ponytail, and she’s wearing the biggest grin he’s ever seen.

“Let’s go outside!” She tugs again. “Please? We have a playset!” Keith chuckles.

“Yeah, lead the way.” He turns off the tv and Lola stands on the couch cushions so he can grab her hand just for her to drag him all the way outside (which took a bit because of how lengthy the house was). Behind Keith was Lance, a smile on his face. Keith feels his stomach knot because holy shit it was a beautiful smile and his heart can’t handle that. 

When Lola opens the glass door to their deck, Keith is awestruck by how vast their backyard is. It has a side garden full of strawberries and flowers, and in the back is a tree with a swing on it. Lola runs faster now that she’s outside, and Keith is surprised by how sore his arm is. Lance laughs behind him.

“Wow Lola, why the hurry?” Lance says, walking beside Keith.

Lance winks at Keith, and he finds himself once again questioning if this was worth the money.

When they finally make it to the swing, Lola is jumping ecstatically. She sits on the swing, still buzzing and smiles, “Push me! Push me!” How can he deny? 

Lance leans against the tree’s trunk while Keith pushes Lola. She squeals and every push and giggles at every fall. He couldn’t get enough of this little girl.

“So, Keith,” Lance says, and Keith almost gets hit by the swing, “Tell me about yourself. You’re going to be nannying here for a while yea?”

Keith swallows, “Yeah, I am. At least until I have enough to pay for Uni.” He pushes Lola again.

“Sweet! What Uni you thinking ‘bout going to?” Keith watches Lance from the corner of his eye; he was comfortably leaning against the tree, just, looking at Keith for answers. He wanted to crawl in his skin from the attention.

“Florida State University. My brother and friends go there, and I didn’t have enough money to start this year.” He replies, feeling his face flush. He needed to snap out of it.

“No way!” Lance cries. He pulls his hands up to his chest, “I’m attending that Uni right now!” Keith knew that, but it’d be weird to say “Yeah i know, your mother told me when i asked about you”.  
Instead, he goes for, “That’s cool.” 

“Wait, you said you have a brother that goes to Florida State?” The tan boy pushes himself off the tree slightly to rest a hand on his hip.

“Uh, yeah.”

Lance shakes his head, “I was just thinking before that there could be more than one Keith in Florida, but by chance is your brother’s name Shiro?”

Keith gawks at Lance, which unfortunately leads to Lola kicking him in the chest. She laughs while he stares at her betrayed. 

Finding his breath again, he gives Lola a fast push before answering Lance. “Yup. Shiro’s my adoptive brother.” Lance’s jaw drops.

“Wow! That’s so coincidental! He talks about you all the time, it’s crazy I didn’t immediately recognize you!” Keith awkwardly laughs. Of course Shiro would talk about him. It was an everyday thing he did; bumping into people and mentioning Keith.

He uses one hand to push the swing and the other to pinch the bride of his nose. He groans,”Oh god, what did he tell you?”

Lance waves an arm, “Nothing much, don’t stress it. He just talks about how he’s really proud of you and then he gets his dad face on and is like That boy needs to stop stealing my box of poptarts in the morning- he has his own.” 

Keith snorts, “Shiro is a dad. And in my defence, his box is easier to get than mine.” The two grow into a comfortable silence, Keith doesn’t say anything until he gets kicked by Lola again.  
He smirks.

Lola gives off a particularly loud squeal that has Keith smiling (he may or may not have pushed her extra high that time).

Lance laughs, properly resting himself back onto the tree, “She likes you a lot.” 

He gives another push before turning his head to Lance, who was staring at Keith.

“She does?” Keith doesn’t like how weak he sounds asking that, but he can’t help it. 

“Yeah. I’m shocked by how much- she never acts this way when I push her.” Keith enjoyed children, and has always been good around them. He didn’t necessarily have the best childhood himself, and his goal was to make sure others had the best possible. He thinks he sees Lance deflate a little with his words, and Keith decides maybe for the day the two could share a job.

Stepping back, he holds a hand out, “Want to push her?” Keith really should’ve been more prepared. Lance’s eyes light up immediately and he jumps forward.

“Heck yeah! Thanks man!” They switch places, Keith at the tree trunk and Lance pushing Lola. Lola gives keith a small pout, but he smiles at her and when Lance gives her a big push she forgets their issue instantly.

Her laugh adds lives.

. . .

It was noon, and Keith was in the kitchen looking for things to make lunch with. Yesterday, he hadn’t really realized how large the kitchen was until now. Alex and Mía should be on their way by now, so Keith also wasn’t sure if he was going to make food for one or for three. And a Lance.

Sitting next to Lola, who was drawing on a new sheet of paper, Lance draped himself over the counter and was texting on his phone. A sheepish smile was displayed across his face and Keith wondered who he was talking to. Shoving those thoughts to the back of his mind, Keith focused on figuring out this kitchen.

Lance did say to ask for help…

“Hey Lance?” The boy raises his eyes at the call.

“What’s up?” Sighing in defeat, Keith walks towards Lance and folds his ams over his chest. 

“I uh…” The words couldn’t seem to form, and keith frowns; of all days. Coughing, Keith breaks eye contact and asks, “I have no clue where anything is, could you please show me?” If Keith was just able to figure out the damn kitchen, he wouldn’t feel so embarrassed when Lance gave a shit-eating-grin and walked around the counter.

“Don’t worry, It’s super simple and you’ll get it first time around.” Lance directs them to a row of cabinets that Keith was previously looking in.

“These are dry foods,” He points, then slides his hand over to the right, “next is cans and such, and then the last is everything else like spices or junk-food. The fridge is drinks, cold foods, and the freezer foods.” It really was simple, and Keith was mad at himself for not figuring that out. 

He huffs, “Can’t believe i didn’t figure that out.”

Lance pats his shoulder reassuringly, which Keith stiffens to, “Hey! Its cool man. New house, new environment- you’ll get the hang of things.” Lance releases his grip on Keith and walks back next to Lola at the counter, who was patiently coloring on her paper until Keith had food.

Was physical contact going to be a thing in this family? Lance’s mom touched his arm exactly the same way the day before, so what else could Keith expect?

The doorbell rings, and when Keith turns around to head there, he watches Lance fly off his stool. María was right, Lance really was always on his feet.

Keith asks Lola to stay at the counter until he gets back, who kindly agrees and continues drawing.

He hears Lance talking to someone, and when he turns the corner is met with Sophie, Alex, and Mía. Sophie notices in a heartbeat.

“Oh Hi, Keith! I was surprised to see Lance answer the door rather than you.” She holds onto Mía’s hand while Alex was occupied with Lance’s leg. María had explained to Keith the day before that both Alex and Mía were in kindergarten, and the school's system was a little different since it was a private school; so the kids got released a little after lunch. Today, though, Sophie had an appointment and needed to drop the kids off earlier.

After lunch was the kids’ naptime. 

“He beat me.” Keith shrugs, looking down and waving to Maí. She smiles and lets go of Sophie’s hand to hug Keith. Taken back, he stands there with a dumbfounded look spread across his face. Lance snickers which causes him to snap back to reality and pat Maí’s head. Her hair was unbelievably soft. Why was this family so damn perfect. Keith’s heart aches.

“Well, I have to go. You doing alright? I’d hope so since Lance is here if needed.” Sophie says, resting a hand on her hip.

Keith turns his head back to Lance who was listening to Alex whisper something in his ear. He laughs.

Sighing, Keith answers, “I’m doing alright. Lola’s been really good. Speaking of which, she’s in the kitchen alone right now and I know you have to go…”

Her eyes widen and Sophie nods, “Yes! I really do need to leave, like right about now! Bye kids, be good for nanny-Keith. Oh, and Keith, the two haven’t eaten yet because I took them out of school early. I’m not sure if María informed you of this or not, but they usually eat before they’re sent home.”

“Got it.” Less people to cook for.

“Whelp!” Sophie waves and walks down the path away from the door, “I’ll see you tonight for dinner! Be good, Lance.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Lance grumbles behind Keith.

Saying their goodbyes, Keith and Lance escort the two kids into the kitchen where Lola was still coloring. 

Lance sits back next to Lola while Keith takes the other two to the living room to watch some tv and eat lunch before they nap.

 

Today wasn’t so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No spanish words in this chapter (bc i'm lazy)
> 
> Tumblr: https://artzypaw.tumblr.com/   
> ^^ I have a Tumblr version of this story if you prefer it there


End file.
